Austin and Ally
by Rainbow Dash3
Summary: It is Ally's last year at Marino High. She wants to be noticed on her last year so she changes her look. Austin, the so-called bad boy of the school, notices and starts to fall for Ally. But Ally doesn't want Austin. At least not yet anyway :) Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally

** ALLY'S POV**

I woke up at 6:00 AM. It was the first day of school. I can't believe I'm actually a Senior in high school!

Although I have to say what is really making me excited is that I'm going to change my look. I'm tired of wearing flower patterns and sweaters. I want to stand out on my last year of high school.

I bought a whole new wardrobe. The only person who really knows that I'm changing my look is Trish, my best friend since kindergarten.

I took a shower then picked out my outfit. I put on a ripped crop top that says HOT on the front and some ripped really short shorts. For shoes I just put on some black Converse shoes. **(Disclaimer I do not own Converse, or if the crop top has already been designed I don't own that either).**

I put on some red lipstick and curled my hair.

I ran downstairs and quickly ate breakfast. I hopped in my car and drove to school. When I walked in everyone stared at me and I could tell the boys were in awe.

I walked to the office to get my schedule while everyone continued staring at me. I was walking towards my first class when someone pulled me into the janitor's closet.

They locked the door. I turned around and saw that it was Austin Moon the so-called bad boy of the school. Every other girl has a massive crush on him except for me and Trish.

All of the sudden he pinned me against the wall. I tried to get out but he is way to strong." Aw baby don't run away from me" he said in a fake sad tone.

His lips crashed against mine hard. I tried to pull away but I was trapped by Austin and the wall. His hands started to take off me crop top. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't let me. Soon my crop top was off which revealed my black lace bra which I got from Victoria Secret. **(Disclaimer I do not own Victoria Secret) **He took off his shirt. Wow, he has a 6 pack.

He took off my shorts. He started kissing my stomach. Then he took off his pants to. "Austin if we don't go now we are going to be late for class", I said."I am not really concerned about that now." He said huskily. He took of me bra and then couldn't stop staring.

I was done with this. I kicked Austin in the nuts, got out of his grasp, and put my clothes back on quickly. I ran out of the closet as fast as i could.

I got to my first class, Home Ec., just in time. Austin came in 5 minutes after me looking really mad yet turned on.

The teacher let it go probably because he is late everyday. When Austin sat down. The teacher began to speak.

"Hello class, As you know there is always a beginning of the year project. For that project I will put you in partners of the opposite sex. You will be sewing together an outfit for that person and they will model that outfit. I want the pictures of the outfits on my desk by next week."

"Here are the partners. Trish and Dez, Dallas and Cassidy, Austin and Ally,...

WAIT WHAT! I have to be partners with Austin. This day keeps on getting worse and worse.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

When I heard that me and Ally were going to be partners it was like music to my though I didn't like what she did to me in the closet I found it kind of hot.

I knew she was going to be a challenge but that is what I liked about her.

After I snapped out of my daydream the teacher announced that we would spend the rest of the class thinking about what we want the outfit to look like.

An evil grin came on my face. I know exactly what Ally is going to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I walk out of class and find Ally. "Do you want to come to my house Friday for the project?". To my surprise she said okay and we went to our next class.

* * *

After a couple of classes, all with Ally :), It was time for free period. I started to draw what I wanted Ally to wear for the project in Home Ec.

She was basically going to be wearing something from Victoria Secret, but more revealing if that is possible. And the best part is she can't say no to whatever outfit I pick for her unless she wants to get an F in class.

She was going to wear a black bikini top (strapless and low-cut) with a lace black thong. Oh Ally you don't know what is coming to you. (evil laugh)

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

It was time for free period an since I had no homework I decided to think about what Austin would wear for the project. I didn't want to make it revealing because he would think I liked him and try to kiss me. Even though he was a good kisser. ALLY SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU DO NOT LIKE AUSTIN MOON!

I decided to go with something safe so I made him a cute sports outfit.

* * *

** (FRIDAY, AUSTIN'S HOUSE) ALLY'S POV**

I rang the door bell to Austin's house 5 minutes ago what could be taking him so long! Finally he opens the door. My mouth almost drops to the floor when I see that the only source of light in his house are candles scattered everywhere.

I can barely see the rose petals he put by the door. He leads me to a room that actually has the lights on. He has the cameras and everything already set up. He says that he would like to model first so I give him his outfit and he goes to change in the bathroom. When he comes out he looks kind of hot. UGH! I DON'T LIKE AUSTIN MOON!

I grab one of the cameras and take his picture while he poses like an idiot. I took like 30 pictures when he said that it was my turn to model. I go into the bathroom to change when I see the outfit he has made. "AUSTIN!". Even though I couldn't see him I could tell that he was smirking.

I come out of the bathroom with this horrible out fit on.

He looks at me in awe. "You look even better in it then I could've imagined" he managed to say. I pose in the sexiest poses I could just to tease him. After we were done He leaned in to kiss me and...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

** ALLY'S POV**

I don't know what it is, the gleam in is eye, the charming smile, the hair that flows just the right way. Whatever it was it had a huge effect on me. Because in that moment I was doing what I thought would never happen. I was leaning in to kiss Austin Moon.

When our lips touched I felt a spark. And I'm pretty sure he felt it too.

Our kiss was long and passionate. When we finally pulled apart for air."Um... I should probably get going" I said nervously.

I walked quickly out of his house.

* * *

** THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL ALLY'S POV**

I was in free period when Cassidy walks up to me. She smiles sweetly and hands me an invitation to her party tomorrow."Hope you can make it!" she says then walks off to hand out more invitation.

I was definitely going. I really needed to get to know more about the other kids and frankly I don't have anything else to do.

By the end of the day I could see that all the popular people had an invitation to the party. Wow, I've never really been invited to the so-called exclusive parties.

I can't wait till tomorrow night.

* * *

After school I went shopping for a dress to wear to the party. I have saved my money for something like this.

I walked into the most expensive store and went into the 'dresses' section.

After looking and trying on dresses for about an hour. I finally found the perfect one.

It was a blue dress with a beautiful skirt that barely went above my knees. The skirt had an amazing flow, also. The dress was sleeveless with a black belt around my waist.

I bought some black high heels, also.

I look down at my watch and realize i only have an hour before the party starts.

I quickly drive home . When I get home I run to my room and curl my hair, get dressed, and do my make up (which was just a smokey eye and some lip gloss).

I hop in my car and drive to Cassidy's house. I arrive about half an hour late.

She invies me in and I can smell the achohol in her breath. She tells me that we they were just about to start truth or dare and hands me a drink. I quickly chug what I think was vodka.

I sit down in the circle (where they are going to start truth or dare) and listen to Cassidy go over the rules. "In this version of truth or dare you can only pick dare. If you refuse to do the dare you have to run around the neighborhood naked. Okay who wants to go first." Austin raises his hand.

"Ally, I dare you to have 30 minutes of heaven with me in the closet and if you don't you know what you have to do" he says smirking.

I hesitate but eventually nod, I really don't want to streak.

Cassidy walks us over to the closet and locks us in. "I will unlock the door after the 30 minutes is up".

She closes the door and locks it.

Oh, what did I get myself into!?

** TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
